1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wrap which may be worn about the neck while engaged in vigorous activity in hot weather, and more particularly to a cooling wrap to which heat will be transferred from the neck of the wearer and which will dispense controlled amounts of water to the neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The beneficial effects of the application of wet or dry cold compresses to the body in hot weather have long been recognized. The use of such compresses has generally been on patients lying in bed or otherwise inactive. Those involved in vigorous activity such as tennis, golf, running, gardening, etc. in the hot sun have resorted to breaks in which wet towels or water are applied to the body, that is, when they are relatively inactive. Even when compresses have been provided with straps for tying them on the body, it has not been suggested that the compresses will remain in position during vigorous activity.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cooling wrap which can be used while one is engaged in sports or other vigorous activities in a hot environment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cooling wrap which will retain a frozen water medium to which body heat can be transfered.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a cooling wrap which will dispense controlled amounts of water on the body.